Body Parts
by holycitygirl
Summary: Logan and Marie. Alternative X2


Body Parts

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything X-men related.  

Summary:  Logan and Marie.  X-men 2 but with no spoilers.  I wrote it with it in mind but before I saw the film.  

Credit:  The song is Body Parts.  By the band Jump, Little Children.

_Body parts are nice_

_I can close my eyes_

_Think about your lips_

_They quiver to the tips_

_Of the fingers on my hand_

I'm the man 

_With some secret plans_

_I need to carry out_

I returned about a month ago to find a hell of a lot of things had changed.  And I didn't like half of them.  I had a whole list.  

# 1 Marie has a boyfriend 

And hell if that wasn't bad enough to be reason 2 thru 8, there is more than one fox sniffing around the hen house.  So # 1 would be Marie's boyfriend Popsicle.  I don't know why the hell she is interested –the boy is frozen behind the ears and about as interesting as 9 months of winter. 

# 2 Flame Boy is trying to be .  

And although Marie is not the kind to two-time, she still can be interested.  I can almost see the appeal there.  He's kinda like me.  Hot headed, although he may have a better reason, volatile and not much of a joiner.  He is pissing off the Popsicle –which I think is hilarious.  You guys fight amongst yourselves and let the real men take advantage of your distraction.  Not that I need to use your weaknesses – Marie liked me first.  Back when she was young, and naïve.  Back when her hair was one color and she didn't have two full-grown men in her head.  One of which is me –ha –bubs, you can't compete with that.  Or at least I hope not.  Because we are on to the next item on the list.  

# 3 Marie has grown up.  

Without a doubt, that would have to be number 3.  Or maybe it should really be number 1.  Yeah I guess it should but I'm not much of a guy for revising.  So number three is the oh so adult Marie. Curves in all the right places.  But what gets me is I don't think she has noticed I've noticed.  But how the hell couldn't I?  I've got eyes.  And damn it – she is supposed to have a crush on me.  Jean said so.  So shouldn't she be interested in the fact that I'm interested?  But no –its been weeks and even though my eyes follow her wherever she goes and I just about growl at every guy that gets anywhere near her –she hasn't got it.  Which I'm going to list as numbers 4 thru however high you can count.  I guess she thinks I'm like her brother now.  And that ain't gonna cut it.  She needs to realize there ain't nothing platonic about the way I feel.  So that's my plan –remind her of the crush she use to have on old Wolvie.  Make her realize those boys who can't control their inner thermostat are just that –boys.  

_You are my mission_

_Impossible at first_

_And like cold fission_

_I feel an energy flow_

_Flow_

_Let it all go_

Close your eyes 

_Body parts are nice_

So he came back about a month ago and I swear he ain't changed a bit.  He's still larger than life.  He's still brawn and bravado and too cool for conversation.  He walked in the room and I swear it was like I was 17 again.  All those years of convincing myself that the hero image I had in my head was created and very exaggerated were erased.  He was exactly as I'd remembered.  And damn it all to hell I still wasn't over him.  So this of course created many problems.

#1 The boyfriend.

Bobby is sweet.  He's cute and funny and a good kisser.  He knows a few useful tricks and believe me I couldn't have asked for a better partner to deal with all the messy issues of sex with my skin.  But Bobby was always a little too convenient.  I liked him and he liked me –so it was easy.  But damn me if I don't want easy.  So I started thinking about breaking up with Bobby.  And just when I was planning on being alone for  a while here comes problem number two.  A guy that I'd known forever but all of a sudden showed interest. 

#2 The new guy

John is the exact opposite of Bobby in every way.  He is always starting something and always catching me off guard.  I was really starting to think he was what was missing in my life.  Heat. Passion. Chaos.  But the Wolverine came home and I realized that all he was- was the poor mans' Logan.  A pale imitation when the real thing is at hand.  And at hand he is –which brings us to

#3 I've grown up.

I've grown up.  And I have needs now. Well they were there before.  But now I'm not scared of fulfilling them.  I know of ways.  And I'm sure Wolverine could teach me a few more.  And he's always around.  Watching me, frightening the boys.  But he seems to think I think of him as a sister.  The hell?  I don't know where he got that idea.  Didn't he ever notice I had a crush on him before he left?  And god –crushes that strong don't go away.  So that's the plan –remind Wolvie that I never got over him and make him realize that I need more man in my life than a few boys could ever provide.

_What makes you hot?_

_Something that you want_

_But you haven't got_

_Isn't that the way_

_Just a game to play_

_All day_

_Say you can bring the ice_

_Sweating will suffice _

_Your body parts are nice_


End file.
